


New names ; Old faces

by Faetality



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe ; Modern
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faetality/pseuds/Faetality
Summary: Jaskier left home with a few savings, no reputation, and a guitar on his back. When he meets a Witcher in a bar down south he can’t expect a friendship or anything that would come after. That’s including the fame and the Witches.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	New names ; Old faces

**Author's Note:**

> Are you ready for a bit of a slow burn?

_ I’m going to be famous for my voice. Not my name! Can’t you be proud of that?”  _

_ “You are going to work for your father’s company and live a life of repute not one of shame and sin! We did not raise you this way, Julian.” _

_ “I won’t work for the company. I won’t give up my music.”  _

_ “Then give up our name and go.”  _

Blaviken could boast few things that could be called favorable- ample liquor and no lack of bars to find it was among the highest of those. Jaskier had been bought six shots and two drinks since he finished his last song and perhaps it was a mistake to down them all, especially so quickly, but he was low on cash, had no name to speak of, and if pressed too hard might even admit he was still nursing his wound from nigh six months ago. Well, it was an entirely emotional sort of wound but that didn’t matter much. 

What mattered in that moment was that he had money in his pockets and people providing him with drinks thanks to the bartender slacking on the identification front. They might not appreciate his singing but they appreciated his face. For then, that was enough. 

Oh, and there was a pretty man with golden eyes in the back corner who had yet to say a word to him. That was rude. Very rude. Jaskier stumbled a bit when he crossed the bar, hand kept him steady enough though and soon he was free to drop into the booth across from the man. 

“Now, you’ve not said a word since I stopped my singing and I simply must know your thoughts.” 

“I think if you drink much more they’ll be throwing you out on your ass with your guitar to follow.”

“What?”

“They won’t appreciate you losing your stomach on their floor.” The stranger wrinkled his nose as though he could smell sickness on the hardwood. 

“I resent that. I can hold my liquor just fine.” There was something passingly familiar about the man. White hair, gold eyes, shoulders so broad Jaskier thought it was a wonder he fit through the door. 

“What do you want, singer?” 

“What I want is to know what you thought of my songs,  _ Witcher. _ ” 

“I think you would be better off if you found new material.” A drink was set at Jaskier’s elbow but before he could move to take it the Witcher across from him already had it in hand. “And if you drank less.” 

“Oi! That’s mine!”

“No, it’s not.” 

It was about twenty minutes of wheedling information from the stoic man with rapid questions and guesses about his life when Geralt- for that was the name he had given- stood. Jaskier watched him pay for his drinks and head toward the exit which simply wouldn’t do. “Hey! Wait! I’m not done with you!” 

The streets were dark as the young man hurried after his new companion. 

_ New material indeed.  _

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is faetxlity; feel free to come and chat!


End file.
